THE END AND THE BEGINNING
by Crimson Scholar
Summary: It has been 6 months since the team left Sakurakouji alone with her family. Since then Sakurakouji has been wondering on how the team has been doing without her. Now unsuspected things is happening to the team especially Sakurakouji and Ogami. How will they react on what's happening to them?


I DON'T OWN CODE: BREAKER

Umm... this is my first fan fiction so I made some mistakes and please don't be too hard on me please (_)"

THE END AND THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 1

**Sakura's POV**

_(It has been 6 months since I've seen the team. I wonder what they are doing especially Ogami? __Know I'm in a elite academy since I left my old school I have moved on because when they left me after 3 weeks I've been depressed that and I was not well I was down and not healthy __because of that I was brought to the hospital and the doctor said I was malnourished that I was__ not eating healthy and wasn't resting enough. During that time I was only in my room the food was brought to my room.)_

_Hi! Sakura good morning. So how was your morning? Said Kioko_

_Hi Kioko fine how was your morning to? I replied_

_Fine...Sakura...Sakura...Sakura... Sakura! Are you okay? You've been spacing out lately even in class. Kioko said _

_Oh ha? What are you saying Kioko? Sorry I haven't been listening sorry. I replied_

_See Sakura you've been spacing out Kioko said_

_Really sorry cause I have been thinking about something I replied_

_Is it a boy? Is he rich or is he a superstar? Kioko said _

_Let's go Kioko it's almost time for class! I replied _

_Okay! Sheesh Sakura. Kioko said with a weird outlook._

_(Sigh I changed the topic quickly and Kioko has been my friend since I arrived at Kagimari Elite High School. Now this high school is for people who are smart, talented, and other stuff that you'll expect in an elite high school.)_

**Normal's POV**

School started it was a normal day. Suddenly on the way home Sakura suddenly felt a heavy and hot feeling in her chest like it was squeezing her then she fell on the road it was killing her in said she was grasping air then it stopped. Sakura was shocked on what happened. Sakura stand up then Kioko started running worried cause she saw what happened.

**No one's POV**

_Sakura what happened you were like dying? Are you ok? Kioko said_

_I don't know it was like burning inside my chest and squeezing. Sakura said_

_Okay I'll go home with you okay maybe it will happen again Kioko said_

_Okay thanks Kioko Sakura said as a reply_

**Sakura's POV**

(_WOW! That scared me I haven't experienced something like that. Maybe because I was tired so I'll eat first then study and sleep. So I went with everyone eating happily. They were always happy. Then my mom talked to me about school.)_

_So how's school? My mom said _

_Yeah it was fine and I aced the test on History I said but my lying face is on my face right now_

_You're lying but what really happened? Dear tell me its fine my mom said with a worried face_

_(Most__of the part was true but when I went home suddenly a burning feeling went to my chest it was like squeezing me that I was grasping for air then it stopped for no reason I said in a sad face because she doesn't want anyone to be worried about her.)_

_Really?! We should bring you to the hospital my mom said with a really worried face_

_Mom its fine it won't happen again I said in a peaceful face _

_(Okay I'm done with my school work. Finally I can rest so I went to the bathroom and had a hot bath so I put in my pyjamas on so I did some stretches. Then the feeling is back again but it hurts more than before immediately I was grasping for more air then my sight was being blurry then black surrounded me. Then a little girl was standing then she said.)_

_Sakura-sama its time to awaken your power of being Sakurako's daughter. Oh! Pardon me for not immediately introducing me my name is Hikari. I am the guide towards to your awaken power. The little girl said in a serious face._

_Why would I have another power? I'm a rare kind and I don't really have any powers and how do you know who I am? I replied in a confused face._

_Your powers are awaken by now due to the fact you can use your rare kind powers and I'll train you to a place but the conditions to train your rare kind powers and your new powers is to go through a coma. Right now you fainted and know it's the time to make a choice to go to a coma. __Said Hikari in serious voice._

_I will train but how many days is to go through a coma I replied in a serious voice_

_It takes only 2 weeks but the time for that place is quite quick than you thought. Said Hikari_

_What do you mean? I replied_

_The 2 weeks here is almost 3 years in the place you are going so the time here is different. Now you are willing to take the training seriously Sakurakouji Sakura-sama Hikari said in a determined voice_

_._

_Okay I'll take your advice I need to be stronger to protect everyone around me I said in a loud voice._

_(__I hope I make the right choice on leaving them for 2 weeks but I'll have the feeling leaving them for 3 years straight in where I am going to train. I hope everyone will be alright when I'm gone for a few days.)_

_Do I need to bring anything for the trip on um…. What's the place called I said _

_The place that you are going Sakura-sama is called Laxinia it is we're people like you train here but they are in different worlds that your people can't see. You'll learn how to make portals, use weapons, armors and other stuff that you'll need in battles Hikari said_

_Can I ask? Why do you choose people in this kind of things? I asked_

_The reason this world was built is that the ones who will train here will protect their world without knowing. Now there are enemies that are destroying worlds they are called the republic. In each representative which is you the reason is there are people like you here in Laxinia are training is after you're done you'll seal your world from the republic and meet new enemies that are powerful. Hikari said in a sad voice._

_(__Hmm… So I'm protecting everyone in my world.__)_

**Normal's POV**

_[The door opens slowly.]_

_Sakura it's morning your late for your school. Sakura mom said _

Sakura didn't answer her mother's call then her mom wondered _"Sakura's late it's very rare for her to be this late for school". _Then Sakura's mom completely opened the door and shocked on where is Sakura's lying.

_SAKURA! DEAR WAKE UP! Said by Sakura's mom with a panicking voice._

Then she went running towards Sakura and she called for help. Then she was sent in the hospital. Then after the incident the doctor came out from the emergency with an depressing aura. Sakura's mother and father were waiting outside the emergency room with curiosity on there faces on how's Sakura's state by now_  
_

_So is my daughter being okay? Said __Goutoku( Sakura's adoptive father)_

_Your daughter is in a coma something caused her for this but we tried everything we can't find any specific reasons to say but will do some tests on her. So we can find any reason for her coma. The doctor said with a low voice._

_Then suddenly Goutoko gripped the collar of the polo of the doctor saying "Do everything that you can do sensei on my daughter and make sure she'll be safe." In glare that scarier than anything at the moment that the doctor almost peed his pants_.

"Yes sir will do everything that we can". The doctor said with a little shivers from his spine.

On the other side of Japan the team is in a battle with some weird creatures that they don't know what they're plans are and why they are threatening the world. Now the team is dismissed from the mission for now. For the time being they are now setting out to visit Sakurakouji-san on how she's been doing for the last 6 months. But they still don't know the condition of Sakurakouji-san. How will they react on her condition especially Ogami?


End file.
